


what are friends for

by AslansCompass



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Zeph hangs out with Diane on a sick day.
Kudos: 4





	what are friends for

"Diane? Hey, Diane, you there? It's me, Zeph. " 

Diane mumbled the unlocking spell without getting up from the couch. "Need something?"

"I just thought we could practice--whoa, Diane. You look awful."

"Thanks. Ambrosia, get him."

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that." Zeph held up his hands in self defense. "Get run over by a truck?"

"Well, I _thought_ it was just a cold. Then I thought it was an ear infection. Now?" Diane pulled a blanket over her head. "Bit of a headache, bit of a stomach ache, all crud. I don't suppose you know a spell for this sort of thing?"

"Don't look at me. Last time I tried to clear up a cold I sneezed fireworks for a half hour. Did you ask Shreya or Atlas?"

"Shreya's working on a new product line. Dunno where Atlas is."

"Anything else I can do to help? Chicken noodle soup? Jello? Extra pillows?"

"Ginger ale. Ritz crackers. My purse's on the table there."

"Gotcha. I'll be right back."

* * *

Diane rolled up to a sitting position. She carefully unscrewed the soda bottle and hesitantly took a sip. No reaction. Another? Maybe. "You are a lifesaver."

"Really, it's no big deal."

"Thanks. I think can manage now."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Well, if you want to get sick...."

"Not exactly. But you seem like you could use some company. Nothing too stressful," he added quickly. "Maybe watch a movie or something. What's that one show you're always talking about? You could show me the newest season."

"But it's awful."

"Thought it was your favorite."

"It was. But then they decided to drop the main character, throw in a few unnecessary romances--wait--" Diane narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Ding dong, it's working!" Zeph grinned. "So come on, let's get on board this train wreck."

"Just warning you, I may throw up."

"In that case, point me to the mop and bucket."

"A little Sorcerer's Apprentice remix?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but sure."

"Okay, that does it. Disney Princess marathon." Diane pulled up her streaming menu. "Time to introduce you to some classics."


End file.
